Haunted
by hunter-liza
Summary: Hermione is a famous writer desperately trying to finish the last pages of her manuscript. Running on no sleep, she stumbles to her editors office for some late night inspiration. Mature readers only please!


Hello again! Well, here is another one-shot that popped into my head today. Since work was cancelled because of rain, I got to spend my afternoon writing! I hope you enjoy this little story.

This is my first HG/DM story and I have to say that it was a lot of fun to write. Very different than my SS/HG stories but change is a good thing. There is something about those Slytherin men though…yum!

This is a mature story with some language and lemons so if you are not 18, please don't read! Thanks!

I own nothing; it all belongs to JKR and I am making no money off of this fic. It is all in good fun for entertainment.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Long and agile fingertips flew over the keys of Hermione's laptop computer, filing the spacious office with the sounds of viciously clacking keys. Had Hermione not been the one to cause such a racket, she was sure that the person or machine creating the noise would have been hexed by now.<p>

But as it was, Hermione was in the throes of finishing the latest chapter of her book and there was nothing stopping her from cranking out the final paragraphs. There were momentary pauses in noise when she would reach over and pick up her oversized coffee mug to take a drink of the scalding liquid. The quiet would only last a few seconds before she once again attacked the well worn keys.

The bright light from her office window began to fade as the sun dipped lower in the clear, blue sky. Night would almost be upon her and Hermione knew that she had to get these last few pages to her editor before the end of the day.

Until that morning, Hermione had been plagued with a severe case of writer's block. Her mystery/thriller was very close to being finished but the ending would not come together the way that Hermione wanted it to. She was already behind her deadline and she pushed her mind to create the final scene that she imagined.

She rubbed her tired eyes with exasperation. Now was not the time to lose focus; she had to finish.

The sun had almost completely disappeared when Hermione watched the crisp white pages file out of her printer. The chapter was probably rough and would need the steady eye of her editor but at least now he would get off her back about the finish of her book.

Not bothering to check her appearance in the mirror, Hermione activated her Floo network and shouted out her destination.

* * *

><p>With a flourish of green flames, Hermione stepped out of the elaborate hearth and into an even more elaborate office. The walls were paneled in dark mahogany and the floor was covered in a very expensive, and no doubt rare, Italian rug. A plush leather sofa sat in front of the large fireplace and the floor to ceiling windows were draped in a light airy material that allowed light to stream freely though. The far side of the office was dominated by a sturdy oak desk and sitting behind the desk was the most beautiful man that Hermione had ever laid eyes on.<p>

Draco Malfoy was as handsome as ever with his towering six foot three frame, platinum blonde locks that were pulled away from his face with a black ribbon and his bottomless silver-gray eyes. Hermione had lost herself in those eyes more times than she could count.

He was bent over something or other and had not yet noticed that she had entered his office. No doubt he was ripping apart some poor sod's work. His quill flew over the paper and light scratching noises filled the room.

A lock of his blonde hair had fallen loose from the ribbon to fall rakishly in his face and Hermione longed to reach out to tuck it back into place. She imagined that it would silky to the touch and smell of sandalwood and man.

A shiver went down her spine and a familiar heat began to pool in her lower belly by just looking at the man. He was simply delectable.

A few years ago, Hermione would have said that he was a right foul git who had nothing other than his looks going for him. It had taken a while for her to learn how wrong she was.

Draco was an amazing editor and he certainly had an eye for knowing who had potential in the literary world. He was a shrewd business man who was not afraid to get his hands dirty. His office was oftentimes filled with his employee's who did most of the editing but it was Draco who had the final say on what pieces to keep and what went to be published.

Hermione was lucky that she was able to work with him. He had changed so much after the war that even Harry and Ron had to respect him. When most people would have faltered after such a blow to the dignity of their name, Draco got up and created a new name for himself. He strived to strip the title of Death Eater from both his name and his father's. Now, he was known as Draco Malfoy: Editor Extraordinaire and he deserved it.

Hermione decided that she had ogled him long enough when she felt her knickers dampen so she lightly cleared her throat to get his attention.

It didn't work.

She took a few steps towards him when she walked in front of the mirror that hung over the fireplace. She gasped when she saw her appearance. Her hair, which she had thrown up in a bun at the top of her head, was loose and stray tendrils were falling around her face and neck. Her sweater had been thrown off in a moment of frustration leaving her clad in a simple white tank-top and her jeans had holes adorning the thigh and knee area. Her toe nails were painted a light pink color that matched her thong flip-flops perfectly.

Luckily, she had foregone make-up so she didn't have 'raccoon' eyes from her mascara running. That was a blessing at least. The thought to run back home to change before Draco realized that she had arrived was dashed when she heard his silky voice from behind her.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" She cringed inwardly as she turned around to face him. All the air in her lungs was lost as she looked straight into his eyes. How could this man, who was once her enemy, have such an effect on her? It didn't make a lick of sense.

"Hello, Draco. I'm sorry to disturb you but you asked me to bring over my last pages as soon as possible." She held up the pages as if to prove that was indeed why she was there. She couldn't have him knowing the real reason behind her visit. Her insides twisted when he arched one slender eye brow.

_Oh, Merlin help me!_

"You could have owled the pages, Hermione. You didn't have to come all the way here." A slight smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth and Hermione had to repress a groan at the sight. He unfolded his lean body from behind his desk and began to walk towards her.

He was dressed in simple black trousers and a crisp white linen shirt. The first few buttons were undone to show off his pale, muscular chest and Hermione's mouth watered just at the sight of him.

Putting on a calm exterior, she made her way towards him and met him in the middle of his office. She placed her manuscript in his hand and watched as he flipped through the pages.

"This is more than I expected." At her surprised look he continued. "I just mean that you had a case of writer's block, so I didn't think that you would finish it so soon."

"You owled me yesterday, threatening to discontinue the book if I didn't finish by today. I have been up all night and all day cranking that out." She pointed towards the pristine pages with an accusatory gleam in her chocolate eyes. Her eyes snapped up to his when she heard his amused chuckle. "What, exactly, is so funny?"

"Well, I guess my threat worked because this looks pretty good." He turned to deposit the pages onto the surface of his desk when Hermione made to snatch them back. "What on earth are you doing, woman?" He tossed the manuscript and grabbed onto Hermione's outstretched arms. She did her best to fight him, but he was too strong. With a huff, Draco had Hermione's hands pinned against her back with her front flush with his chest. Her back was arched so she could look into his eyes.

"The pages are complete shite! Had I known that you were kidding, I would have spent more time editing them myself! You are such an arse sometimes!" Her chest heaved with each breath she took.

"Hermione, calm down!" He shook her slightly to get her to come to her senses. She was usually a bit temperamental when she wrote something new. It was not uncommon with authors and Draco was usually pretty good about getting them to realize that there is always something good in their writing. It was a gift that he had inherited from his mother and one that he had actually been able to put to use with his new career choice.

"Why should I calm down when you are just going to toss out my book? I am just a no talent, wannabe writer!" She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath out of sheer frustration. She knew that she had talent and she knew that she was an actual writer. It was the lack of sleep and food that had her acting like this and she was completely mortified that she had to have her breakdown in front of Draco.

He would only think of her as a complete nutter now.

_Just bloody great. _

"Why are you acting like this? What is wrong?" Draco's tender words were the last straw of Hermione's composure. Her eyes filled with tears and she buried her face in his shirt front. She didn't care if she soaked the expensive material with her tears, but she couldn't bear for him to see her cry. It was better to get it out of her system and then try and explain when she was composed again.

Draco released her hands when she began to cry and instead wrapped his arms around her small frame. He wasn't used to dealing with sobbing females and yet there was something about Hermione that made him want to hold her and make her feel better.

It had always been her.

Her writing was exceptional; that was to be expected since she _was_ Hermione Granger. Anything she set her mind to usually happened. She was a very persistent witch and that is what Draco liked about her. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind and she always had something intelligent to say. She wasn't like those air-headed women that he usually dated.

But, Hermione would never consider dating him. Sure, he had seen the way that she looked at him sometimes and it was flattering to say the least. He had liked her for a while now and it seemed that the more he worked with her, the stronger his feelings got.

Holding her in his arms was torture. She was so soft and her hair smelled divine, freesia and magnolia flowers. He rested his cheek against her hair and stroked her back soothingly. Soon her sobs became soft hiccups against his chest. Her fingers had found their way to his shirt front and Draco could feel her death grip on his person loosening. He was slightly disappointed when she pulled away from him to hastily wipe away her tears.

"I'm so sorry, Draco. I've made a complete fool of myself in addition to ruining you evening. You must really hate me right now." She refused to look him in the eye, afraid of what she might see. Her heart couldn't bear it if he turned her away or laughed at her antics.

_He just held you in his arms while you cried!_

Hermione tried to shut out the little voice in her head as she slowly turned back towards Draco.

"I'll just see myself out. Thank y…" her sentence was roughly cut off when Draco gripped her arms and hauled her back to meet his kiss. His lips moved chastely over hers for a moment before Draco cradled her head between his hands and deepened the kiss. His tongue teased the seam of her lips until she had no choice but to open her mouth. The kiss was so sweet and tender that Hermione felt tears prickle her eyes once again.

He tasted like brandy and something uniquely Draco, slightly tangy and oh so addictive. Hermione had her arms looped around his neck as she pressed the front of her body tightly against his. His arms banded around her waist like steel and when his lower half came into direct contact with hers, Hermione gasped at the feel of him pressed against her. There was no doubt in her muddled mind that he wanted her.

Even through his trousers and her Muggle jeans, she was able to feel the hard length of him. Images of their sweaty bodies pressed together while he drove himself into her tight sheath flashed through Hermione's head before she extricated herself from the alluring comfort of his arms.

"Please, don't leave." Draco couldn't believe that he had to resort to begging to make her stay, but as soon as he kissed her he had been lost. There was no turning back now that he'd tasted her sweet lips.

"What are we doing here, Draco? I…well, that is…um…" Hermione was at a complete loss for words. She knew that he desired her, she had felt the evidence of that quite clearly, but was that all he wanted; a quick shag to satisfy his curiosity about the 'bookworm?'

"Don't overanalyze this, Hermione. I kissed you because I have wanted to kiss you for a very long time now. It was the only way I could think of to make you stop thinking for a second." In a gesture that was so unlike his former self, Draco took her hand in his and led her over to the plush leather sofa. He pushed on her slightly stunned shoulders until she sat down with a plop. He took the seat next to her and looked directly into her eyes.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable by kissing you, but you have to admit that you were doing a pretty good job of kissing me back. Now, the real question is _why_ were you kissing me back?" Her eyes darkened a shade as she recalled the way that his lips had felt pressing against her own. Had he not been holding her up, Hermione was sure that she would have melted into a puddle on the floor.

She couldn't deny that she had wanted him to kiss her and her body hummed with the pleasure of it, but it hadn't been enough. When she felt his erection through his trousers, she had been shocked to find out that he desired her. He had never shown any indication that he found her remotely attractive and other than their professional relationship, there hadn't been any attempts at friendship.

What had changed?

"I guess I kissed you back because I wanted to." At his amused look, she pressed on. "To tell you the truth," she paused to take a calming breath, "I have been attracted to you since we started working together. And now I have shown you what a complete fool I am by coming unannounced to your office, looking like a slob, almost attacking you to take back my manuscript pages and then crying all over your expensive shirt. I must be your favorite person in the world right now." She shook her head and tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

"Hermione, look at me." It took her a moment to bring her eyes back up to meet his. "I have never thought you were a fool. You are running on no sleep and an overworked brain. What you need right now is a hot shower and a good night's sleep." She nodded her head, stood up and moved toward the hearth to Floo home when long fingers encircled her wrist.

"Where do you think you are going?" There was an amused glint in Draco's silver eyes that made Hermione pause for a moment.

"I'm going home to do exactly as you asked so we can both forget that tonight ever happened. I would still like to have a job in the morning."

"You are in no shape to travel, even by Floo. I have more than enough space here in the Manor so you will shower and sleep here." She opened her mouth to protest but Draco silenced her by raising his free hand in front of her mouth. "No arguments."

With that, he led her out of his study and through the winding corridors of the Manor. The halls were dark and lined with various pieces of strange artwork. Hermione's eyelids were beginning to droop as Draco pushed open a set of solid oak doors.

The room that she stepped into looked like something out of a designer magazine. The room was large and airy. The walls were painted dark beige with dark brown trim; the carpet was a light cream color that just begged to be walked on in bare feet. To the left were doors that led to a vast balcony overlooking the grounds and Hermione could only imagine what the gardens looked like while bathed in soft moonlight.

The most impressive feature of the room, however, was the king size bed that sat in the middle. Made out of the most expensive oak, the bed was covered in a forest green comforter and piled high with fluffy pillows. At the foot of the bed was a wooden trunk that no doubt held extra blankets and pillows should the need arise.

Hermione didn't have the energy to take in the walk-in closet or the set of leather arm chairs that sat in front of a large fireplace before Draco pulled her into the bathroom.

The bathroom was just as impressive with its walk-in shower with six different nozzles and solid marble counter tops. Draco stopped Hermione in front of the shower and reached in to turn on the water. He waited until it was at the perfect temperature before turning back to Hermione.

"You should have everything you need but if you need anything else just call out for Chelle. She will assist you with anything that you require. There is a nightgown hanging behind you that you can put on after your shower." He stood there for a minute to make sure that she understood everything that he had said. At her nod of understanding, he strode from the room leaving a stunned Hermione in his wake.

* * *

><p>The hot water from the shower felt divine and Hermione was grateful that Draco had made her stay. Her tired muscles were instantly relaxed from the soothing body wash that had been provided and it soon became a chore just to keep her eyes open.<p>

Deciding that she didn't want to drown in the elaborate shower, Hermione turned the water off and stepped out of the glass doors. She quickly toweled herself dry and slipped on the simple black nightgown that Draco had provided for her.

Hermione wondered how many other women had worn the same nightgown before her but the thought of other women soon left her mind as she crawled into the soft bed and put her head on the pillow.

* * *

><p>The sun was just beginning to rise when Hermione felt the oblivion of sleep drifting away from her. She pushed the hair out of her face and arched her back like a lazy cat before she realized that she wasn't alone in the giant bed. Her eyes opened slowly, she couldn't make her body move any faster in the morning, and took in the near naked form of Draco Malfoy.<p>

His broad chest was bare and Hermione longed to trail her tongue along the hard ridge of his stomach and over his delicious treasure trail that disappeared into a pair of black drawstring pants. His eyes were trained on her as she rolled to her side to prop her head on her hand.

"What are you doing in bed with me, Draco?" He was silent for a moment as he took in her sleep flushed cheeks, tousled hair and creamy skin.

"Watching you sleep." He rolled to his side and mimicked her stance. "Getting hard." Her lips parted in surprise at his blunt words. Her eyes inadvertently trailed down his torso to settle on the bulge in his pants. She watched in fascination as he swelled before her eyes to create an impressive tent in the front of his trousers.

Her eyes darted back to his when she heard his amused chuckle.

"What is going on here, Draco? I know I asked you this last night and you are no longer able to use the excuse that I am too tired to have that conversation. You let me sleep in your house and then I wake up to find you in bed with me. Why?"

"That should be fairly obvious, Hermione. I told you last night that I wanted you and I still do. More than ever now after waking up next to you." Hermione rolled her eyes at his words.

"Come on. How do I know that you don't use that line on every girl you bring home? Much like this nightgown I am wearing, how many women have worn this little number for you?" It was Draco's turn to roll his eyes.

"If we are being totally honest here, then none. I bought that with you in mind. It suits you, you know. You don't need anything fancy or lavish, you are beautiful just the way you are. I let you sleep here because I have always wanted to see what you would look like in my bed and I am a selfish bastard so I couldn't stay away from you."

"This is your bed?" He nodded his head slowly as the reality of where she was hit her. Instead of the tirade that Draco expected, Hermione scooted closer to him and laid her hand in the middle of his chest. She stared at her hand where it lay for a moment before softly asking him, "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"That you want me in your bed."

"I did."

Hermione pondered his words for a minute. If everything that he had said was true then maybe they could really make a go of this.

"I don't want a onetime thing, Draco. It wouldn't be enough for me." Draco covered her hand where it rested on his chest with his own hand. He slowly drew it up so her fingers caressed his cheek.

"If I wanted a onetime thing, then I would have had you on the sofa in my office. It would have been easy enough."

"Gee, thanks." She playfully tugged on his hair as punishment.

"But instead, I went to all the trouble to make sure that you were comfortable. I want you to be in full control of you facilities before I ravish you." His lips tilted up in a smirk of satisfaction as her eyes darkened a shade. He recognized the change in her from the night before and knew that this time he wouldn't have to stop.

He leaned forward and captured her lips in a tender kiss. It wasn't primal or raw but it created a jolt of electricity to run through Hermione's body. She threaded her fingers through his hair and scooted herself closer to the heat that Draco's body was radiating. She wanted to feel his warmth seep into her skin.

Soon, the tender kiss wasn't enough. Draco swiped his tongue over her full bottom lip, begging entrance into the sweet cavern of her mouth. Not an inch of her mouth was left untouched by his searching tongue. He made love to her mouth and Hermione was sure that her knickers were soaked. She moaned softly into his mouth when his hand trailed down the curve of her neck to cup on of her breasts. He rolled the satin covered nipple between his fingers before lightly pushing her to lie on her back.

In one swift motion, Draco positioned himself between her opened thighs. His lips moved to her ear where his tongue traced the outer shell. A shiver raced through Hermione's body and Draco marveled at the responsiveness of this woman.

"Draco…" His name was nothing more than a breathy sigh escaping her perfect lips. He felt himself harden further at the sheer want that made her voice quaver. This woman wanted him, not his money or his title. She just wanted him.

He took her hand and pressed it to the bulge at the front of his trousers.

"Feel how much I want you, Hermione."

He groaned when her small fingers curled around his cock. Nothing had ever felt this good before. She continued to stroke him through the fabric of his pants and all too soon he had to push her hand away lest he come like some randy teenager.

He lifted his head and looked into her chocolate colored eyes. He tried to find any doubt or trepidation in them, but he only saw desire. His eyes never left hers as he pulled her nightgown up and over her head. She angled her body to make it easier for him and in the process rubbed the tips of her breasts against his chest. They both moaned at the contact. When she was free of the offending garment, Draco gazed at her beauty.

Never before had he seen such perfection. Her breasts were large enough to fill the palms of his hands and each creamy mound was tipped with strawberry colored nipples. Her waist was trim but not overly skinny and her hips had the perfect amount of flair to them.

Draco traced the edge of her silky purple knickers with the tip of his index finger. He watched as another shiver went through her body at his lightest touch. He was going to enjoy taking this woman over and over again. He was sure of it.

With a light kiss to her navel, Draco began to ease the scrap of fabric over her hips, down her legs and finally off her entirely. Hermione had no modesty when it came to her body. She opened her thighs for him to see her completely. The look of utter adoration that he gave her made her bold.

She reached her hands forward and tugged open the string that held his pants precariously on his narrow hips. With one smooth motion, she pushed the fabric down his legs and took in his impressive erection. Even though she had felt him before, he was nothing close to what she had imagined. He was long and thick with just the slightest curve at the tip. Hermione shuddered when she thought of how much he would fill her.

"Like what you see?" Draco chuckled as he watched Hermione's mouth go slack and her eyes widen at the sight of him.

"You know I do." Her hand curled around him once again and Draco hissed through clenched teeth.

"You will be the death of me, woman." He removed her hand from his cock and placed a tender kiss at the center of her palm. "If you keep that up, then this will be over way too soon and I want to pleasure you first."

"Oh, I have no doubt that you will bring me immense pleasure. But you had better hurry." The teasing lilt to her voice changed to a husky moan when he pushed her back against the pillows and spread her legs wide. With a devilish grin, he quickly lowered his head and licked the petals of her sex from her drenched opening to her clit.

Hermione's head thrashed on the pillow as his tongue dipped into her opening, only to move back up to tease her needy bundle of nerves. She felt the heat in her belly expand as two of Draco's long fingers pushed inside her and began a slow undulation of movement. He curled both fingers forward and Hermione's eyes rolled in the back of her head when he stroked that spongy patch of flesh.

He moved back up to take her clit into his mouth. He sucked harder when her thighs shook and clamped around his head.

"Draco…I'm coming! Oh Gods…DRACO!" Hermione's whole body shook with the intensity of her orgasm and Draco lapped up her release like a starving man. He couldn't get enough of her unique taste. He withdrew his fingers from her pussy and held her stare as she watched him lick those same fingers clean.

"Has anyone ever told you how amazing you are?" Draco laughed at her whispered words.

"It has been mentioned a time or two." He kissed her mouth as he lined himself up at her wet opening.

"Arrogant git." He smiled as he pushed himself inside her with one sure thrust. Hermione arched her back off the bed and fisted her hands in the sheets as Draco filled her more than any other man before.

"Put your legs around my waist." His voice was strained as he tried to keep himself in check. He wanted to make this good for her as well and that wouldn't work if he was hell bent on seeking his own satisfaction. But, she was so tight and wet that it made any coherent thoughts almost impossible.

Hermione lifted her legs from the bed to wrap tightly around his waist. She let go of her death grip on the sheets to cup his face in her hands.

"Please move, Draco. I need to feel you move inside me. Make this ache go away…please." Her words inspired an intense satisfaction from him as he began to stroke in and out of her with steady thrusts.

Hermione knew that he would hit that spot inside her with every stroke and all too soon she was trembling beneath him. She tilted her hips down a fraction so the base of his cock would brush her clit on every stroke. She gasped out his name as he rolled his hips to push against her clit.

"You are so fucking good! So wet for me, only me! Say you are mine, witch! Say it!"Leaning down, he captured her nipple in between his teeth. He worried it gently before soothing the bud with the flat part of his tongue.

"Only yours, Draco! I'm yours, always. Now, fuck me harder…I need you, I need you!"

Draco felt the fluttering walls of her pussy and knew that she was close. He kissed his way up her chest and claimed her mouth in a searing kiss. He sped up his thrusts as one hand reached between their sweat slicked bodies to circle her clit.

At the stimulation, Hermione arched her back and screamed into his mouth as her world shattered around her. Draco followed only seconds later as he felt the fiery sensation increase at the base of his spine. He could hold off no longer and with two more deep thrusts, he emptied himself deep within her tight walls.

His arms gave out and Draco collapsed on top of a panting Hermione. They both lay there like victims of a shipwreck for a moment while they both slowly came back down to earth.

Hermione's arms were wrapped around Draco like a lifeline and when he rolled off her, she soon followed to crawl into the welcoming curve of his body. He gathered her close and kissed the top of her head.

"That was better than I imagined." said Draco with a slight laugh. He was silent for a moment as Hermione placed a small kiss on his chest.

"Did you mean it?" His voice was soft as he spoke.

"Mean what?"

"When you said that…you were always mine." Hermione lifted her head from where it rested on his chest and looked him in the eye. He really was worried that she would walk out on him. Couldn't he see that she was completely in love with him and had been for a very long time?

"Of course I meant it. I have been and will always be yours."

"Really?"

"Yes." She moved to straddle his hips. "Let me show you."

And she did.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think!<p> 


End file.
